The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs.
For example, multi-gate field effect transistors (FETs) such as fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) have been developed for their high drive currents with small footprints compared to traditional planar FETs. In one method, FinFETs are formed on bulk substrate for reduced manufacturing cost. However, typical bulk FinFETs suffer a punch-through issue where leakage currents may flow in a region not controlled by a gate. To overcome the punch-through issue, conventional methods implant heavy impurities into regions between the fin channel and the bulk substrate. These methods unavoidably implant impurities into the whole fin, adversely reducing the carrier mobility thereof. In addition, impurity implantation may also adversely affect channel strain of the fin.